


Different Now

by AudreyV



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyV/pseuds/AudreyV
Summary: Bonnie and Annalise talk after Annalise returns from Mexico. Set mid-season 6.
Relationships: Annalise Keating/Bonnie Winterbottom
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Different Now

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been radio silent on the HTGAWM front for a while. The series finale took it out of me. 2020 took it out of me. But I’m on the mend and digging through the various unfinished fics I’ve got in my folders seeing what can be salvaged and set loose on the world. 
> 
> Bonnie Winterbottom deserved better.

“I told him I loved him.” Bonnie’s words hung in the air. They were the sort of words that would have made Annalise reach for a bottle, before, but things were different now.

“Good.”

“That night... when you came back for me...” Bonnie leaned more heavily on the kitchen island.“I couldn’t have gone with you.”

“I know.” Annalise shrugged. “I should have gotten you fake documents too. I just didn’t know how awful it would feel to leave you until I was in the car heading for the airport.”

“So why did you come back?” Bonnie asked. “To say goodbye?”

“No.” Annalise’s eyes moved over Bonnie’s face, studying her eyes, the curve of her cheeks, her lips pressed together in a tense line. 

“Then why?”

“I suppose I was going to do something romantic and totally stupid,” Annalise admitted. She watched as Bonnie considered this.

“So what’s stopping you?”

Annalise stared her in the eye, but Bonnie didn’t waver, didn’t flinch. (A Bonnie who doesn’t flinch would be dangerous. Annalise was immeasurably proud of her.)

“You told Frank you love him.”

“I do love him. And he loves me... even though he knows I love you too.” Bonnie said it as casually as she might have rattled off Annalise’s schedule for the day not so long ago. (It truly wasn’t so long ago, considering how different things were now.)

“What are you saying?” The lump in Annalise’s throat was too big to swallow.

“I’m saying, if you want to do something romantic and stupid, you can.”

“Like what?” Annalise asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Like call Tegan. Or come over here and kiss me.” Bonnie shrugged again. “Or both.”

“Bullshit. You’ve been jealous of everyone I’ve ever paid attention to.”

“You’re right,” Bonnie admitted. “But Frank helped me realize I don’t have to be.”

Things were different now, but they were too, and maybe that was the most important thing.

“I guess Frank’s finally good for something,” Annalise joked. She considered it, sighed, relaxed her hands so she wasn’t gripping the counter like it might make a run for it. “This all sounds like a mess.”

“But?”

“But I want you more than I want things to be easy.”


End file.
